dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy vs Matt
Shaggy vs Matt 'is PillsburyZomboi's fifty-third DBX. It pits Shaggy from Scooby Doo vs Matt from Wii Sports. Description ''Scooby Doo vs Wii! What happens when two unstoppable, godly memes go head-to-head? The Universe is going to explode in this fight! Who do you want to win? Shaggy Matt Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Military Helicopter, above Egypt) Shaggy ate a foot long Meatball Sub Sandwich in a heavily guarded prison cell. His entire body was cuffed against walls, he could hardly eat his sandwich. But Shaggy was just tired; he knew he could easily break out of the cell just with his pinkie finger. So Shaggy finished his sandwich and had a good nap. In a few hours, Shaggy woke up, still in his cell. His energy was fully restored. The god yawned and scratched his head. BOOM! Shaggy twisted himself around in circles, entangling the prison cell in a void of darkness. The cell scraps disappeared, and the guards fell in it as well. Shaggy flew out the plane with tremendous force, exploding the plane in the process. Shaggy landed and pounded his fist into the ground. Shaggy: Like, when am I going to find a worthy opponent? POW! Sand exploded from the ground, and a figure with a red sword erupted on top of the sand. He pounded into the ground and pointed his sword at Shaggy. Shaggy smiled and bared his fists. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Shaggy and Matt flew into the air and traded punches. But it was Shaggy to gain the upper hand and spin in a 360 degree fashion, before landing a backhand into Matt’s face. Matt was launched into the sky. The force was so impactful it made most of the sand on the ground fly into the air. Matt regained his balance in the sky and watched as a blue aura enveloped Shaggy. But Matt was fearless, and he flew towards Shaggy. The two gods crushed eachothers fists with one another. Matt fired his sword upwards, impaling Shaggy in the chest and pulling upwards. But Shaggy’s regeneration just stitched the wound back together in milliseconds and rebounded Matt’s sword straight into it’s original owner’s chest. Unaffected, Matt pulled the sword out of his chest, and soon after Shaggy landed a kick-flip into Matt’s chest. Summoning a massive energy blast of dark red, Shaggy watched as Matt’s serious face formed into a hint of fear. Shaggy laughed before blasting the massive projectile at Matt. The wii character pulled his arms backwards, before punching the projectile with brute strength. Matt’s power was too great, and the energy blast was sent zooming back at Shaggy. But Shaggy extended his hand and absorbed the energy right back into his body. Shaggy: Like, come on dude! I’m not even using 0.1% of my power! Suddenly, mountains of sharp sandwich-bread spiked upwards from the ground. Matt flew upwards, dodging the attack. The mountains chased after him in the process, but Matt’s speed outmatched the attack. Matt eyed downwards, and saw Shaggy meditating in the air. Shaggy was the source of this power. Matt placed his sword in front of his eyes and teleported next to Shaggy, before swinging his sword in a circular motion. But the sword went straight through Shaggy, and the next thing Matt knew he was heeled into the ground. Matt coughed and cracked his knuckles, before leaping backwards into the air. Shaggy smiled and prepared himself to finish the mii off. But Matt had a very strategic plan. The mii teleported through Shaggy and behind him, avoiding a painful blow to the head. Matt then chanted to himself, and several clones of him emerged all around Shaggy. Matt: This is the end! Matt was wrong. Shaggy simply snapped his fingers, and all the clones of Matt disintegrated into ash. Matt glared at Shaggy. Matt: Well that was very anti-climatic. In a blur of green, Shaggy busted through the air and landed a heavy punch into Matt's chin. The force was so impactful it sent Matt flying above the clouds and into space. Matt stopped flailing in the air and floated, watching and waiting for Shaggy. Soon enough, a comet of green sped towards Matt. the mii readied his sword and flew down towards Shaggy. Shaggy flung his fist backwards and Matt raised his sword. When the two were in reach, Shaggy's fist met Matt's sword. BOOM! An explosion radiated around the two fighters, and the entire Milky Way was destroyed in the process. Suddenly, a black hole was summoned around the two fighters. But the hole was no match for Shaggy. The Mystery Inc. teammate grabbed the hole with one hand and through it across the multiverse. Planets and comets were absorbed in the process, only making the comet bigger. Shaggy turned to Matt, but the mii was already upon him. Matt swung his sword like a tornado, darting Shaggy in the process. After the attack was completed, Shaggy happened to have one scratch mark on his forehead... And the tiniest drop of blood fell from his head. Shaggy was astonished. Shaggy: Like, that's pretty impressive dude. You're a worthy opponent. But I haven't even used 20% of my power! (Cue: Duel of the Fates) Shaggy ripped his fist upwards, tearing his knuckles straight into Matt's jaw. Matt's head was instantly thrusted to the right, taking heavy damage from the blow. Following up with the attack, Shaggy ripped his heel upwards, landing a full kick into Matt's ribs. Suddenly, Shaggy yelled in rage. His arms ripped into a more swole form. His entire body formed into a much bigger and stronger shape, and Shaggy flexed on Matt. The mii rolled his eyes before dashing forwards to Shaggy, but unfortunately things did not go his way. Matt swung his sword forwards, but the brute dodged the blow, grabbed Matt by the head and pummeled him into the ground. Shaggy then kicked Matt as hard as he could, launching Matt high into the air. Matt quickly recovered from the blow and flew downwards towards Shaggy. Shaggy expected a punch, but suddenly Matt threw his sword straight into Shaggy's head. Shaggy yelled in rage, and a waterfall of blood flew out out of Shaggy's head and flew out into the unknown. Matt: Headshot! Shaggy: You picked on the wrong god! Shaggy's body exploded in an aroma of blue, and Shaggy transformed into his Super Saiyan self. Matt was shocked, and frozen in his place from fear. Shaggy flew at Matt and punched him with such force, Matt was thrusted into a nearby moon. He broke through the planet, but that didn't stop him. Shaggy chased after the mii, and soon he caught up to him. Matt took notice of this, and realized he was approaching a big comet. But Shaggy was gaining speed on Matt. The mii knew this was going to be close. Suddenly, Matt reached the comet. He smashed his foot into the comet and leapt forward with all of his might. Readying his sword, Matt was about to deliver the final blow. Shaggy continued to press onwards. Once the two were in reach, Matt impaled Shaggy in the chest once, then pulled the sword out of his chest and rotated the sword several times. The sword cut through Shaggy several times, and the Super Saiyan could only scream in pain. Matt laughed before cutting the sword straight through Shaggy's chest and ripping upwards, cutting Shaggy into fourths. Matt: No one can stop me! Matt was confident with his victory; but the fight wasn't over. Shaggy's fourths pieced back together, and Shaggy smiled. Shaggy confidently tapped on Matt's shoulders. The mii slowly turned around, but the last thing he saw was a blur of green. Shaggy's fist ripped through Matt's chest, and the mii screamed in torture. Shaggy grabbed Matt's heart and tore it from of his chest, squeezing and eventually crushing the heart in his grasp. Matt's lifeless corpse floated throughout space for eternity, and Shaggy built an ecosystem of his own, considering the fact that every single planet in the multiverse was now destroyed from the black hole. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Shaggy! Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:'Scooby Doo vs Nintendo' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Scooby Doo themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:WA7U161 B01’s Tournament